Endangered Species
by KikiDiki
Summary: Being the last of the Time Lords, makes the Doctor an important find for an alien Zoo. Locked in a cage with Rose, however will they pass the time. DoctorRose Post-Doomsday


Endangered Species

Timeline: Post-Doomsday

Characters: Doctor/Rose, Martha, Donna

Summary: Being the last of the Time Lords, makes the Doctor an important find for an alien Zoo. Locked in a cage with Rose, however will they pass the time. DoctorRose Post-Doomsday

* * *

A class of young school children shuffled out of the docking bay and into the lobby of the gargantuan space station (not unlike Satellite Five). They were quickly joined by a cheery tour guide.

"Welcome to the Preservation Center. We are a non-profit organization where endangered life from throughout the universe has been gathered together, for both preservation and study. It was founded nearly eight hundred years ago, on a much smaller vessel at the time, by philanthropist Samus Brollin. Over time it has grown considerably, today we house a team of nearly two thousand scientists, breeding, cloning, sustaining, and studying the rare species. A wide variety of specialists are required to simulate the environment, diet, and climate for our endangered organisms, which are spread across the station's 500 floors. Every care is taken to ensure the comfort and pleasure of our guests, in order to maximize chances of mating and prolong the life of the species.

Now before you are split up into smaller groups, so that my colleagues can take you on a tour of the facilities. I have one last thing to say. Remember to tell your parents. If you come back on the 21st, you'll be in for a real treat. We will be unveiling a new exhibit. The Last Time Lord."

* * *

The Doctor finally awoke.

He stared about the room for a moment, taking in his surroundings. He was on a bed, being devoured by pillows and duvets. There was pink everywhere. Lots of pink, and the room was a bit of a mess. Clothes were piled up everywhere, thrown over chairs and desks like a blast of some sort had scattered them across the room. A Union Jack peaked out of one of the piles on the floor.

Rose. The thought of her caught his breathe for a moment, tightening in his chest painfully, as it usually did. This was Rose's bedroom on the TARDIS.

His brow furrowed tightly. This wasn't right at all. He never came here. Not even when Rose had lived here. Not after he had accidentally walked in on her changing.

_"Rose," he called to her as he walked down the hallway, "The first Thanksgiving, it only happens once. You take any longer and we're gonna miss it. Nothing'll left but gravy and rolls."_

_"You own a time machine." Rose shouted back, laughing, "I think we'll be okay."_

_"She thinks she's so clever." Doctor neared the door, "I'll have you know we've already landed, thus becoming a part–" Rose was wearing a dark pink bra and flower-print panties. Her hair was dripping down her neck and back, and she was pulling up her puritan style dress over her hips. She looked up at him and, although surprised, smiled._

_He stood in the doorway, mouth slightly agape, his cheeks blushing red. He stammered a quick apology nearly running into the door frame. He could hear her laughing as he fled down the hall._

Now that had been embarrassing. At least for him. Rose seemed to find it humorous and would sometimes jokingly invite him in when she needed to change. He avoided the room then, as he avoided it now, after their separation.

He shut his eyes tightly wishing he were somewhere else, someplace that didn't remind him of Rose. Didn't smell like her. He tried not to inhale rather than actually getting up and leaving the room. A sort of paralysis had struck him. This place held too many painful memories for him, even now he felt his two hearts breaking into four.

This was the last place he'd choose to take a nap. So why was he here, then?

His eyes opened again, his eyebrow arching inquisitively. How did he get here? What was the last thing he remembered? He probed the depths of his labyrinthine mind. He remembered running.

Running. He'd been running from something. Him and Donna and Martha. They were always running for their lives. That was completely normal. It was all a part of TARDIS life, but there was something else. He remembered fear, utter terror, some screaming. Who had been afraid? Was it him? Surely not, probably just Donna. Who was left in the universe that he couldn't handle? And why would any of his enemies knock him out and place him in Rose's room? Seemed a bit petty. Not exactly the stuff Machiavellian plots are made of.

Maybe, he'd just hit his head and wandered into to Rose's room in a state of delirium before passing out and losing his memory. Could be perfectly innocent like that, and yet he doubted it.

No. "This isn't right." He said aloud, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Seems perfect to me." A muffled female voice yawned from beside him. There was someone next to the Doctor hidden within one of the folds of the duvet. He peeled back a layer revealing the certain blonde from his thoughts. Sleepy dark-lined eyes stared back at him. "Good Morning," Rose's remarkable smile beamed at him, the one where she placed her tongue between her teeth.

"Goo-uh" Words turned to putty in his mouth. "How- I don't understand. How are you here?" He was fully awake now and hugged onto her for dear life.

"Aww…" A slight look of concern crossed Rose's features. "Guess the bump was worse than she thought." She ran her fingers through his hair and fingered the back of his head tenderly.

"She?"

"Your doctor friend. You do remember her, right?" The doctor nodded, only half listening. She was really here. He silently memorized her face. "Well, you kind of fell and hit your head when I showed up. S'pose I was the last person you were expecting to find knocking at your door."

"Last person in the world. I still don't understand. I searched for years trying to find a way. I never would have said it was impossible otherwise. But if anyone could manage the impossible I suppose it would have to be you, wouldn't it?" The Doctor beamed at her proudly, "Rose Tyler."

Rose beamed back, "Oh, Doctor. My Doctor." Rose pulled him into another tight hug, the Doctor's wet cheeks on her shoulder.

"How did you do it? No, forget it, you can tell me later. I just- before another second passes. Before I waste another breathe." He pulled away from her. "I love you, Rose. Always have. I'm just an idiot. I should have said it much sooner. I love you utterly and completely, from the bottom of both of my hearts."

"Quite right, too." Rose laced her hands with the Doctor's and leaned in for their first proper kiss.

"What's the status report?" Max sipped his morning cup of coffee through his slender trunk and approached the large viewing window. The Time Lord appeared to be in an embrace with the blonde companion they had given to him. The blond, like the rest of the room, was engineered based on the doctor's memories.

"The subject appears to be responding favorably to his environment." Max's colleague replied. She was a hairy red and pink creature who had recently started working here. It was difficult to tell what species. Humaniods, Sebastians, Gallifreyans. They all looked the same to him.

A plaque beside the window read: Time Lrod. Born on Gallifrey. Touch the Screen Below for More Information.

Max made a mental note to have that sign fixed immediately. It was only a matter of days before the new exhibit's unveiling. Despite how ordinary the Time Lord looked, he was an exceptional find for the Preservation, and everything had to be perfect. He was the last of his kind, and he would earn the Preservation considerable funding and media attention.

"I've wanted you for so long." The Doctor's voice jolted him out of his reverie.

The unfolding scene was a bit steamy for a family establishment. Nudity and moaning and sweat. Such an undignified method of mating. He shifted a bit uncomfortably and shared an awkward silence with his colleague.

Donna cleared her throat and repeated herself, unsure of what else to do. "The subject appears to be responding favorably to his environment."

"Yes, perhaps too favorably." Max considered. "We should have the computer search for a different environment then a bedroom."

"May I make a suggestion, sir." The Red-haired creature spoke to him. "Perhaps, changing the companion instead. I think he is bound to do that in any environment with her." It wasn't exactly a lie, just a truthful opinion with ulterior motives. Removing Rose-bot from the cell would help motivate the Doctor to get out of his cage as well as remove the distraction. He needed to start thinking with his head again and not his… heart.

Donna blushed, turning away from the mirror. _Good thing Martha wasn't here to see that._

* * *

Basically stole the idea from episode of the Superman cartoon. First Doctor Who fic. Review if you liked it, so I know whether or not its worth continuing.


End file.
